


White Peach

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese isn’t confident with herself per usual. Carol tries making it all better.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 38





	White Peach

Therese heard the curtain pull aside and found Carol’s reflection appearing all three mirrors inside the changing stall. Today she looked smart in a turquoise button pantsuit and jacket. She whistled over her young lover’s navy-red shell piece bikini with tied drawstrings on the hips. Carol took Therese’s hand and peered at the front of her.

“I think I just died and gone to heaven,” she sang.

Therese fell shy, breathing softly.

“It’s too early to buy this,” she said at last.

“The best time,” Carol pressed. “They have good deals in the winter. Everything’s on sale.” She gently reached and lifted Therese’s chin.

Therese stared at herself with Carol looking onward, staring at the swimsuit that fit nicely on her body and was showing off her thin legs, curves, and cleavage.

“Have you made a decision?” the saleswoman calls out from the other side. 

“Yes,” both Therese and Carol chorused. Realizing their slip-up, they hold back their laughter with the saleswoman looking rather perplexed.

“Are you happy with the swim piece?” Carol drove with two hands on the wheel, looking over at Therese in passenger. 

“If it makes you happy,” Therese answered, staring at the city-lights and traffic in front of them. 

“Hey,” Carol sounds sincere. “If you want, we can always return it.”

“I love it. I’m happy,” Therese insisted. 

Carol still wasn’t fully convinced. She sighed and said calmly,

“You could always model for me. Or without it on...” 

Therese gazed at her and Carol tried looking innocent enough. Then she broke into a grin that got Therese smiling back.


End file.
